<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes gems can express my feellings by Ren_mar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691484">Sometimes gems can express my feellings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar'>Ren_mar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, it's 2 am and I'm to tired to tag this just take it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's with jewelry that the relationship between these childhood friends will develop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takami Chika/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes gems can express my feellings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday You-chan! You're the best sailor and your love and passion for your friends and uniforms are admirable. May you keep showing everyone that passion and energetic side of yours!<br/>First time I write You x Chika I hope I kinda got the hang of their relationship.<br/>I did not proofread this so it's probably full of mistakes but I still made it on time for You's birthday in Japan so I might edit it in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wa-wait! You-chan!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry we’re almost there!” Said the sailor looking back and giving a bright smile to Chika. Naturally, Chika had the right to be surprised, after all, the gray-haired had grabbed her by the wrist and started running to what Chika assumed was nowhere, because, it was the middle of the forest and the picnic spot was quite some hundred meters behind them.</p>
<p>After her initial reaction though Chika just went with it, picking up the pace so her best friend wouldn’t have to drag her all throughout the forest. She smiled already knowing that Dia will scold them once they joined the group back, but what’s an adventure without some risk?</p>
<p>After some minutes You stopped finally letting the orange-haired girl catch her breath. It didn’t take long as their training as members of Aqours asked way more stamina.</p>
<p>They were standing in front of a huge tree. Perfect spot for a picnic for two, maybe next time.</p>
<p>“Wait here” You instructed. And Chika did as You went behind the tree. Chika rested her back against the tree and looked at the clear blue sky. <em>If only this day could last forever</em>, not only the weather was ideal, she was with her best friend. She stopped daydreaming as she heard You’s footsteps approaching her from behind.</p>
<p>“Here!” said the sailor, offering Chika a small wooden box with a white ribbon on top. Chika confused took it, well it surely wasn’t her birthday, if anything she was the one who should give You a birthday gift since her birthday is coming in just some days, <em>crap I haven’t bought her anything</em>. Although she usually has a great poker face nothing ever escaped her best friend because she started laughing.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! You haven’t forgotten anything, just open it.” She rushed Chika.</p>
<p>Chika unwrapped the box and opened it, inside on top of a plum-colored cushion was a pearl bracelet. On the center though, there was this blue boat metal charm. It was gorgeous.</p>
<p>“See we match” You showed hers trying to hide her embarrassment, “only mine has a little orange mikan.”</p>
<p>Chika didn’t think twice before throwing herself to her best friend, bracelet on hand. You who was not prepared for such impact tripped and they both fell to the ground.</p>
<p>Well, not what either tee expected to be their first kiss but that was that. Chika started giggling followed by You and it soon turned into full laughter.</p>
<p>Chika got to the side and they laid there, under the tree shadow, holding hands, bracelets already on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<em>Happy birthday to You!</em>” You blew the candles while simultaneously confetti was thrown.</p>
<p>“Thank you everyone!” The cake was cut and the girls kept chatting in You’s room for a while before Mari in her so well know expressiveness called everyone to turn down the music.</p>
<p>“Well well it’s time to really get this party started, time for PRESENTS!!!” And she shoved You a medium-sized purple box, already not trusting the blonde You opened it with caution. She peeked into the contents, after realizing that it was safe she took it out. A marine blue silk dress was inside, not what You was used to as it showed a little more cleavage than she was used to and it had a cut on the long skirt making it possible to show her left leg if she wanted it. It sure was… mature, You thought, something you’d see the girls on American shows wear. “Thanks Mari-chan.” You replied still unsure. The rest of the gifts were nice and obvious, Hanamaru gave her a photography book where 100 uniforms were shown, Yoshiko a “black magic spell for her little demon” (her words) aka a handkerchief with a small demon embroidered, Ruby went with a white scrunchy with a red line crossing it in the middle. Riko went with a jellyfish plushy (hinting to their aquarium trip), Kanan gave her a beach ball, an inside joke to when they were kids and when playing with another beach ball it ended on the sea and while trying to catch it they ended up finding a rainbow fish. And Dia gave her a leather fish key-chain for her school bag. Most of them were simple gifts but the memory that was behind them meant the most for You. At around 11 pm all the girls but one said their goodbyes and left, under Mari and Riko insistence, also the first years were about to collapse on the floor due to fatigue.</p>
<p>You started taking out the futon for Chika to sleep there until she stopped her, quite out of character for Chika to be embarrassed with her best friend, no girlfriend, but nonetheless, she asked if they could sleep together. They used to do it all the time as kids, heck they even slept in the same bed a few months ago, no questions asked, <em>relationships are weird</em>, You thought. They got in bed both unsure of what to do, what do couples do? Do they hug, hold hands, be as stiff as they both were not daring to move or even breath to not make this more uncomfortable?</p>
<p><em>I could really use one of those Riko books right now</em>, both thought.</p>
<p>Chika laughed at the absurdity of their situation if this had been one week earlier they would either be talking nonstop or just had already fallen asleep. This broke the tension and You laughed too, much like the day she gave Chika the bracelet only 6 days ago.</p>
<p>“I didn’t give you your birthday present.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine” it truly was fine You never wanted any presents she just wanted the happy memories, and if they could make each other happy then that was the best present for You.</p>
<p>“I want to give you your present now,” stated the ruby-eyed girl. She turned, her back now facing You, and started looking around her school bag. She took out a golden necklace, a round silver pendant hanging off it. She gave it to You, but being dark and without her glasses, You could barely tell much other than the shape and color. She did not see the small latch on the side until her eyes were able to adapt to the darkness in her room and Chika gave her her glasses. She opened the pendant and engraved where two gemstones a diamond and a peridot. “They’re not real” Chika said quickly, her allowance could never allow her to afford real gems, “you don’t like it?” she asked as she was not getting any answer from You.</p>
<p>“I do! I love it!” You rushed to reassure her girlfriend, and much like Chika had done the past weekend You threw herself to Chika, knocking them both to the floor, having their second unexpected kiss. But unlike that weekend  they didn’t part ways immediately instead they kept going. Slow at first still unsure of what to do, but with every second they gained more and more confidence. What to do with their mouths, their hands, their legs. Taking the hair locks of the other out of their way.</p>
<p>“YOU CHIKA IF I HEAR ANY OTHER SOUND I’LL GO THERE AND GET MAD!” You’s mother screamed from her room, breaking the heat of the moment. It was probably around 1 or 2 am by now, so like little girls who tried to sneak in the middle of the night to the kitchen to grab another cookie, they smiled to each other like the partners in a crime only they knew they had committed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>